


Catch me In-between

by Foreteller_Xarym, Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saïx is a creative writing teacher, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreteller_Xarym/pseuds/Foreteller_Xarym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: Saïx was just writing up his next lesson plan when his old friend Axel hands him a coffee, which he didn't order, and see two different sets of numbers on it. What's a guy to do when two people are after him? Twins no less!(Sucky summary, just read to find out!)
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless & Xemnas, Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Saïx/Xemnas, Aqua & Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Two numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Heten16 is my beta reader and story helper of this whacky story so I think she deserves to be the co-creator!

Saïx sat cross-legged within a coffee shop on a bright breezy summer day. Typing away on his laptop, specifically along the lines of something poetic. The blue-bell beauty had his signature violet hair in a half neat half messy bun. Saïx felt eyes on him, then again he was used to the feeling, his and his cousins unnatural hair tended to draw that sort of attention. But he couldn't help shifting in his seat this time around.

"Saïx," startled out his thoughts he looked up from the screen of his laptop to his friend. Axel had an amused kind of look as he handed the bluenette a cup of coffee, thoroughly confusing him.

Turning the beverage over in his hands he drawled "I didn't order anything." Eyeing his friend in suspicion. it wasn't unusual for Axel to prank him at his own job.

Axel had his hands to either of his hips, grinning down at Saïx. "Wasn't you." He subtly nodded over to another table in the shop. Saïx glanced sideways to see two somewhat identical and fairly attractive pair of males sitting at one of the tables next to the window of the shop, both unsubtly and subtle staring at the interaction between him and Axel.

Saïx turned away and back to the coffee in his hands, _now_ noticing the two rows of numbers on the side. His face was dusted in pink as he took a gulp of the liquid. "I see," he cleared his throat. "send my thanks." It was all he _could_ say without sounding like some dazed fool with all the thoughts running through his mind, and questions too.

Luckily Axel just winked, snapped his fingers at Saïx and said "gotcha." Before walking off to continue his shift. Leaving Saïx brewing over in his mind. He just gained _two_ phone numbers from what he could assume were _twins_. Staring down at the numbers that seemed to glare back at him he set the gift down beside his laptop and continued typing.

It wouldn't hurt a bit to at least text them back later, would it? Saïx chuckled to himself. It was like he is experiencing something straight out of a classic romance novel.

How silly.


	2. Confronting Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saïx visits his cousin at her job

Saïx clicked his tongue as he checked his phone for the time, unsurprisingly receiving a message moments after. His eyes skimmed the message sent to the group chat he was unfortunately added with his co-workers. Internally groaning over being called into _another_ branch course meeting by the administrator. Why he chose to work for Kingdom Hearts University is a mystery even to himself. 

He flagged Axel down, motioning the redhead to lean down, which he did without hesitation. "What's up Isa?" Axel asked, using his middle name rather than his first.

Saïx gave his friend a deadpan expression before speaking. "I'm being called into another meeting, would you mind picking up—" 

Axel interrupted, already catching drift of what his friends is asking for. "The squirt? Lemme guess, waters is working late again." He chuckled. "She needs to take a chill pill, relax ya'know? Almost as bad as you!" Shaking his head, Axel continued. "Yeah, I'll pick up the little guy." He lazily gave the blue haired beauty a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Lea." Closing his laptop he begun to put away the electronic into his bag. "You still have the spare keys, correct?" He glanced over to Axel, seeing him nod he added on, "if neither of us are back you could order out, the card is in the same place as always." 

"Yeah I know Saïx. Shoo, leave my shop." Axel jokingly demanded, making quick gestures with his hands that got Saïx to quicken up his packing. 

Straightening his figure the teal-eyed male leaned over and placed a quick peck to his friends temple. "Hopefully I'll see you tonight," he murmured, receiving a slap to his arm and an eye roll.

"Yeah you will, now go!" Saïx chuckled at his friends antics. Picking up his gift-coffee he waved Axel a goodbye and exited the shop, his feet taking the familiar path to The Square Hearts nightclub, every minute or so taking a sip of his already cold coffee. 

As he came closer to his destination, the quicker his pace became until he was practically jogging down the gravel sidewalk, turning the corner and hurriedly walking down the few steps leading to the push-one way metal door. Entering the nightclub he's grown so accustomed too, Saïx's eyes immediately zoned to the center corner of the club.

"Aqua Aqua Aqua Aqua Aqua!" He didn't care if he drew attention to himself by shouting the bartenders name, he just needed to get her attention _now_. Luckily his cousin took her attention to him almost immediately as he stopped in front of the countertop.

"You seem frazzled, Saïx." He saw her eyes look over his figure, her own tensing only a little. "Was someone harassing you??" The mothering tone wasn't missed in her words. 

Saïx shook his head violently, "what? No!" He frowned, "stop being concerned for five seconds, something happened at the coffee shop." 

He saw Aqua's brow raise, placing a hand to her hip. "Axel?"

Saïx shook his head again, he knew to Aqua his eyes must be wider than dinner plates. He made a show of reaching into his bag to pull out the empty gift- when had he stuffed it in there in the first place?- and basically tossed it to the blue haired girl. "Look at the cup." He huffed.

Aqua twisted the cup in her hand, searching it. He knew she found it when a small smile filtered onto her face. She gazed up and her eyes met his. "Two? Good for you!"

"Not just two, twins." His cousins expression almost immediately matched his own, her mouth slightly agape.

"Twins?!"

_"Twins"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, and the last interaction was heavily inspired by my co-creators PoV writing from Aqua!! 
> 
> :) I'm not sorry about making Aqua and Saïx cousins!!! 
> 
> Leave reviews please, it's much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah- I'm really super duper nervous about posting this and any chapters of this new story of mine, I'm not the best with slow-burn stories and- please leave some reviews! It would help alot!!! I'm just excited- and nervous- about posting again.
> 
> Updated may be slow? Sorry!


End file.
